


MCYT AU Book With Short Stories

by LLuxxY



Series: AU MCYT [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullied Tommyinnit, Cause yk thats kinda weirdchamp, Cult Tommyinnit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'll tag as I go-, IT HAS CONTEXT PLEASE, Mage Wilbur, NONE OF THIS IS CANON, OK but this is actually gonna scare me, Oh My God, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Yandere Wilbur, Red Butterfly Cult AU, SCP-Tommyinnit, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sick Tommyinnit, Sickfic, Stressed Wilbur Soot, Suicide Attempt, They are like family, This is completely platonic, Tommyinnit Phobias, Winged Philza, always gonna have happy endings cause i dont have the heart to kill anyone, but it has context, but its a oneshot probably, but this is all a ton of AUs listed and short stories with them, flower shop au, i dont know what im doing, i swear this first one isnt as bad as it sounds, its not as bad as it looks i swear please, its not that bad, none of this is the real world or anything, not actually them, oh god writing these all out sounds so bad oh god, ok so ive made a few aus and stuff with tommy in the past and i tend to project and im so sorry, these tags are so bad im so sorry, this is their characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLuxxY/pseuds/LLuxxY
Summary: a lot of these are gonna be hurt/comfort or angst and stuff and im so sorry- A lot of these AUs are vents or pent up emotions im hurting people with- It's always their characters. I take AU requests, prompts, ideas, and oneshot requests. **No smut or ships.**
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, cause thats weirdchamp
Series: AU MCYT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974421
Comments: 21
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut or ships! Also I,, only know how to write happy endings sorry 😔

This is a oneshot book/AU idea book for MCYT. Here is the order of the AUs I have so far;

-Platonic Yandere Wilbur

-Oneshot with him

-SCP Tommy AU

-(Possible) My take on a hypothermic Tommy 

-Red Butterfly Cult AU (I might actually make a separate book for the story itself)

-Flower Shop AU

-Angsty vent oneshot of self-harming Tommy

-A few separate oneshots of Tommy's phobias being triggered


	2. Platonic Yandere Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wrote this at like 3 AM like 4 days ago dont judge

Platonic Yandere Wilbur Soot AU

-Extremely overprotective of Tommy

\- Loves (platonic) cuddles and hugs from Tommy 

-I love the idea of Phil adopting them all so thats what this is

\- Probably killed Schlatt haha jkjk ha h a

\- Schlatt’s not dead I swear

\- Glares at DT if they try to come near Tommy, same with Schlatt

\- Doesnt get as jealous if it’s Phil, Techno, or Tubbo trying to hug/come near Tommy, as they’re close enough with Wilbur to know not to fuck with Tommy. Tbh they’re probably a bit yandere-ish as well.

\- Tommy was kidnapped at some point, (something I’m planning on writing later) so he’s pretty anxious around everyone but family 

\- Tommy has circulation issues, causing him to get cold easier, and occasionally pass out

\- Wilbur likes running his hand through Tommy’s hair, and occasionally Tommy will let him put his bangs into a pineapple-like ponytail

\- Wilbur enjoys helping Tommy bake

\- Tommy has a compromised immune system

\- Tommy can’t swim

\- Tommy is an extreme overachiever. He tends to overwork himself trying to do his best, and will work himself to the point of exhaustion although he probably already was before

\- Wilbur has decorated Tommy’s room with LED lights and other colourful lights, since Tommy rather enjoys them

\- Tommy, although not good at sewing, made Wilbur a whale plushie

\- Tommy loves hanging out with his siblings and dad (+Tubbo). Wilbur doesn’t mind much, but he’d take Tommy’s side of an argument pretty quickly

\- But that doesn’t mean Wilbur doesn’t allow teasing, he, himself teases Tommy

\- Tommy has decorated his uncovered walls by painting on them


	3. Platonic Wilbur Oneshot//Glad To Be Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO BADLY WRITTEN HAEFJNSEDFH IM SO SORRY- Anyways, in this, basically, this oneshot is after the war, and there are a ton of worlds that people can just switch through by opening their menu/stats. Also ig theres no respawn? idk LMAO

Tommy, Wilbur, Techno, and Phil had gone out to the pool in another large world that day. Tommy was pretty excited to get out, and wanted to put his feet into the water. The other three ran off to swim, still keeping an eye on Tommy. Tommy kicked his feet lightly in the water, a smile on his face. 

Before Tommy knew what was going on, he was harshly pushed into the pool. He was in the 8 ft deep part, around where his brothers were, except the other three were on the other side of the deep end. Tommy could faintly hear muffled laughing, and could feel himself starting to get exhausted from trying to push himself up. After a bit, he lost his battle without air, passing out just as he felt someone push him out of the water. 

Phil had been enjoying himself swimming, before he turned around to see Tommy sinking. He tapped the other two before swimming over, pushing Tommy out of the water. Wilbur and Techno followed behind. After getting the water out of Tommy’s lungs, Wilbur walked off, a dark look on his face. Neither tried to stop him.

Wilbur looked to the surrounding people. He knew he’d be able to tell who pushed Tommy, just by the looks on their face. Spotting a small group of people, — Who appeared to be around Tommy’s age — He used his skills from the war, pulling one of the boys in a chokehold before knocking the other out, dunking the one he was holding’s head into the water. He didn’t care if they were banned from this world. He walked to his brothers, picking Tommy up, wrapping him in his jacket, and leaving the world. After they arrived back to their mainworld, they laid Tommy down. 

“Hey Wilbur?” Phil spoke up. 

“Yeah?” 

“Did you kill those guys, or are they just knocked out?” 

Wilbur shrugged.

“I mean, they deserved it anyways.” Techno chimed in. The three were clearly upset with the situation, as they should be. Wilbur seemed unfazed by the fact he may have killed a couple of people. Wouldn’t be his first run, anyways.  
After a long while, Tommy sat up, coughing. The other three brothers hurried to try to help him. Tommy laughed slightly. 

“Today was kinda chaotic, huh?” Tommy meant this in a humorous way.

“Don’t joke about that, you could have died if we weren’t there!” Wilbur wasn’t angry at Tommy, just mad at the circumstances. 

Tommy just laughed, and eventually the other three did, too. Tommy was just glad to be safe.


	4. SCP Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SO S O BADLY WRITTEN I WAS IN SCHOOL WHEN WRITING IT HSKDJSDHFHENFDSJKFH I know a lot of the stuff in it doesnt make sense please bear w/ me :pensive: Also I might make a chapter for scp tubbo whos in this too-

Item #: SCP-76991 ‘Tommy’

Object Class: Keter

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-76991 must be kept by someone who isn’t showing anxiety or anger openly. SCP-76991 must be kept inside a 15 feet by 15 feet or above room at all times, material doesn’t matter. During the case of a containment breach, SCP-76991 must be sedated.

Description: SCP-76991 becomes violent when in stressful situations, such as a containment breach. He is usually just excited, but when he gets too emotional, walls and other objects around him begin to break, no matter the material. 

SCP-76991’s physical appearance is that of a human child, around the age of 9-10. His mental age seems a bit older, likely the result of growing up alone. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. 

He can be shy to strangers, and has gotten attached to a few personnel. He was captured after being agitated from two unnamed people fighting in a park.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The recorded data of SCP-76991’s first interview; with Dr. Sitzgul, on █/█/█.

Dr. Sitzgul: So, do you understand anything about your.. abilities?”

76991 remained quiet. He was curled in a sitting position. 

Dr. Sitzgul: “Kid, you’re gonna have to cooperate with me here.”

SCP-76991: “You’re scared of me..”

Dr. Sitzgul: “What do you mean?” 

SCP-76991: “I can feel it. You don’t like me..”

Dr. Sitzgul: “Let’s just continue with the interview. Where are you from?”

76991 still remained quiet. 

Dr. Sitzgul: “Kid, you need to answer the questions. We need this information.”

76991 still refused to speak.

After around 10 minutes of the same thing, more happened. 

Dr. Sitzgul: (Shouting) “76991, cooperate or you will be sent back to your room.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
SCP-76991 appeared to start crying, before screaming and slamming his hands down on the table. The walls crumbled inward, and the table snapped in half. Part of the ceiling fell onto Dr. Sitzgul, he is currently comatose. His condition is unknown. The interview did not go well at all, 76991 was sedated and taken back to his room. His next interview is tomorrow (█/█/█)  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
SCP-76991's interview with Dr. Wilbur Soot (█/█/█)  
SCP-76991: “I wanna go home.”

Dr. Soot: “Do you have a home? Is there other people like you there?” 

Foreword: The SCP explained that no, he didn’t. After a bit, he opened up a bit to the worker. 

Dr. Soot: “Is there anything else you can do besides manipulating objects with sound?” 

[There was a long pause]

SCP-76991: “I can feel how other people feel. Like when mummy was sad, I could feel sad too. Even if I didn’t know why she was sad, or even know she was sad.”

Dr. Soot: “‘Mummy’? Do you know where she is?”

SCP-76991: “She left me in the park. She was sad.” 

Dr. Soot: “Do you know why? Did you do something, or did you get lost?”

SCP-76991: “I broke my big brother’s rock at his funeral. She was angry, but she was always sad. I didn’t like being at his funeral, it was too much.. Are you gonna bring me back to mummy?”

Dr. Soot: “I’m not sure where your mum is.” Dr. Soot wrote down the info he’s collected. “But you’re safe here. How are you feeling right now?”

SCP-76991: “..I’m feeling relief. And happiness. Is that how you feel, mister?” 

Dr. Soot: “Yes. I’m happy you opened up. You don’t appear to be too dangerous unless aggravated, and you’re still just a kid.” 

SCP-76991: “Will you leave me like mummy did?” 

[Dr. Soot said in a later interview, he didn’t expect this question.]

Dr. Soot: “Of course not. Just think about this place as a doctor’s office. And when we talk to you, it’s just a doctor’s appointment.” 

SCP-76991: “..I have a friend. He talks to me through his emotions. I don’t know how.” 

Dr. Soot: “Do you know who this friend is?” 

SCP-76991: “He’s Tubbo.”

Dr. Soot: “Is he in this room? Or in this building?”

SCP-76991: “He’s in this room. He keeps me safe, and I keep him safe.”

Dr. Soot: “Can I talk to him?” 

[76991 paused.]

SCP-76991: “Yes. He’s right next to me.* 

Dr. Soot: “So.. Tubbo, are you able to speak?”

SCP-76991: “He says he can speak. He just doesn’t wanna.”

Dr. Soot: “Is he always with you?” 

SCP-76991: “He likes to stay with me. I like staying with him.”

Dr. Soot: “Do you know what he looks like?”

SCP-76991: “...He has brown hair. He eats flowers, and he can talk to animals.” 

Dr. Soot: “Do the flowers do something for him? Are they all he eats?”

SCP-76991 nodded.

Dr. Soot: “Can I see him? Is it possible for him to make himself visible?”

SCP-76991: “Close your eyes for a few seconds. He doesn’t like to make himself actually visible.” 

Dr. Soot complied.

After seeing Tubbo, he opened his eyes again. 

Dr. Soot: “..Okay. If ████ has a name, do you?” 

SCP-76991: “Yes. My mummy named me Tommy.” 

Dr. Soot nodded. 

Dr. Soot: “They want to test with two other doctors in here. Do you mind if I leave and one of them comes in?”

SCP-76991: “Will I see you again?”

Dr. Soot: “You’ll see me again, Tommy. I promise you they’re both super nice.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
SCP-76991 was interviewed by Dr. Wilbur Soot. Another, already know SCP has been discovered to be talking to 76991. Dr. Soot claims in a later interview with personnel that ‘Tubbo,’ was SCP-60880, an SCP classified as safe. Dr. Soot claims he believes 76991 has grown attached to him, and he has grown attached to the child, but he has shown no signs of wanting to free 76991. Because of this, Dr. Soot is still allowed to interview and talk to 76991.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dr. Philza Watson came in to interview 76991.

The conversation started with some basic chatter, before continuing onto the recorded data. 

SCP-76991: “Are you one of his friends he mentioned?”

Dr. Watson: “Are you who Wilu- Dr. Soot was just interviewing? I’m his brother. He gave me his notes to look over, would you like to be called 76991? Or Tommy? Or do you have something you prefer?”

SCP-76991: “I wanna be called Tommy. Mummy used to call me that.”

Dr. Watson: “Okay, Tommy. I was told you are in contact with 60880. Is he here?”

SCP-76991: “Yes. And his name is Tubbo, not 60880.” 

Dr. Watson: “Sorry, sorry. Is Tubbo nice?”

SCP-76991: “Tubbo is super nice! He loves bees, but he’s kinda dumb sometimes.”

Dr. Watson: “It sounds like you two are really close. Do you know what you did in the park?”

SCP-76991: “I accidentally hurt some people..”

Dr. Watson: “It was an accident, though. Do you know how you did it?”

SCP-76991: “..I got angry. They were angry at eachother, it was too much.” 

Dr. Watson: “It’s okay. Dr. Soot got most of the information we needed, but there’s one more doctor we’d like to test with you.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
SCP-76991 reacted positively to these two doctors. 76991 appears to be aware of the extent of his power. Dr. Philza Watson appears to enjoy being around SCP-76991.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dr. Techno Blade was the last to interview 76991 that day.

SCP-76991: “Are you related to them?” 

Dr. Blade: “..I’m their other brother. Second oldest.”

SCP-76991: “Oh. I haven’t ever had any siblings. But Tubbo is like a sibling to me.”

Dr. Blade: “I was told about your friend. I’m really only here for introductions. After the first interview with Dr. Sitzgul, the foundation has been careful to keep non-emotional personnel in here. They just chose us three, I guess.”

SCP-76991: “Oh. I didn’t like the other person, but Watson and Soot are nice to me.” 

Dr. Blade: “I wouldn’t imagine you’d like the other doctor. Seeing as the other interview room is destroyed, and he’s hospitalized.” 

SCP-76991: I didn’t mean to do that. He was really scared of me, and he got angry..” 

Dr. Blade: “Fair. The foundation is gonna be more careful now, though.”

SCP-76991: “I’m glad, I don’t wanna meet anymore people, and Tubbo doesn’t want to either.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The introductions went well. Dr. Blade didn’t have anymore questions, so the interview was fairly short. The two seem to get along.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
